The Doof's Playhouse: Episode 2 Trailer
by Creep E. Crawly Man
Summary: The trailer of the second episode of TDP, "Into the Crypt Of Phinferb!". Phineas and Ferb are about to uncover the mysterious secrets of the past which will assist them in the future...literally.


**Phineas & Ferb**

**The Doof's Playhouse**

**EPISODE II: Into The Crypt Of Phinferb**

_Author's Note:_ 'Sup, my dear readers? Here's the awesome sause trailer for the second episode of the "Doof's Playhouse" and I'll say one thing about this episode...no one from the first episode shall be in this one!

_Disclaimer:_ If you didn't get the first time, I'll say it again: Phineas & Ferb belong Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Sam & Max belong to Steve Purcell! You guys REALLY need to check out Sam and Max! They are so bad-ass!

**Fanfiction. Net Proudly Presents**

**Phineas & Ferb: The Devil's Playhouse**

Within a dark and outer-spacey unknown location full of floating paintings, stood a tall slim man with a strange-looking tuxedo with arcane designs all over it and with a red rose stuck on it. The man had paley skin and white gloves which tapped upon his desk.

He was the Narrator and spoke with a baritone voice:

_**"This great city of Danville has been witnessed to many strange and oddball situations that not many have partaken.**_

_**But none so horrifying or mind-blowing as the events played out beneath her underground streets a few seconds ago..."**_

In a brief recap/flashback between "The Meap Zone", we see the villainous alien criminal, Mitch, trying to steal a toy from Phineas. However, he is only met with epic failure as he slips on the ground, see Phineas' flaming head and get sucked into the Meap Zone.

_**"A tidy conclusion to an unlikely story...or so it may seem..."**_

Ferb attaches a dirty old film reel into a demonic blue and red film-projector.

"Okay, Ferb!" Phineas said. "Let her rip!"

The "F"-shaped boy nodded and pressed the big button, playing the mysterious story behind this old reel...

_Danshire, 1902_

A tall man walked onto an old-timey stage which had a giant stone hippo shaped up like a lion with its tail up in the air. The man had a crooked nose, long brown hair with sideburns and wore a dark purple vest with arcane designs all over it.

"_Greetings, ladies and gentlemen!" _exclaimed the man. _"I am Dr. Jerkyl Doofenshmirtz."_

Then, two oddly-shaped men walked into their seats, intrigued with Doofenshmirtz's announcement. One had a triangle-shaped head with red hair, a red goatee and wearing a business suit; the other had green hair, a hump on his back and wore a brown sweater, light brown pants and fingerless gloves.

They were Dr. Phineastein and Ferbgor. The doctor continued, "_I shall assign you with the task of delving into the actual Crypt of Phinferb and recover the Devil's Toybox_!"

The scene changes with Phineastein, Ferbgor and the Monsterpus (the Platypus monster) inside of the crypt, closing in on the toybox.

Ferbgor's hands start to glow as the toybox began to shake and rumble until it shot out a...

"_Ferbgor!" _shouted Phineastein. "_It's a ventriloquist dummy!"_ The trio looked at each other in horror.

Whimsial yet dramatic old-timey music played out as more scenes played out:

Phineastein and Ferbgor are seen thrown out of a room on a train.

"_Brace yourselves!_" shouted a teenage that look suspiciously like Albert. He waved his fingers around the two adventurers, "cursing" them with weird floating yellow symbols. "_Now the very sound of your voice will repel against the opposite sex!"_

Ferbgor, trying to prove this theory, said "_Hello._" to a girl that look kinda like Ginger which actually **FLUNG** her across the crypt. "_Oops. My bad."_

In one of the seats, a large man with a black handlebar mustache that looked like Buford, sees the infamous duo and says, "_Time to roll out Plan B."_

Later, the same man is seen shooting his gun at Phineastein and Ferbgor inside the crypt, shouting, _"Gimme that toybox, Dinner Bell!"_

"_Finny,"_ said Bella, another look-a-like to Isabella. "_There's something I have to tell you..." _Suddenly, the triangle-headed man swipes the girl off her feet and said, "_I think I know what you mean..."_ and gives her a beautiful kiss.

Finally, we see Phineastein, Ferbgor, the Monsterpus and the Toybox fall off the train. The camera zooms in on a pair of skeletons from the ending of Episode 1.

_**"Keep your hands and feet inside the coaster all times...**_

_**...the ride's about to get...**_

_**..TWISTY."**_

**EPISODE II: INTO THE CRYPT OF PHINFERB!**

**OCTOBER 17TH**

This will probably be the most hardest episode that I'll write so far. But stay tuned, kiddies!

-Creep E. Crawly Man


End file.
